


тем временем

by re_wanderer



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dark Magic, Magic, Mysticism, Other, Tarot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29743077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/re_wanderer/pseuds/re_wanderer
Summary: - все в порядке?сугавара просто надеется, что да.обманывали ли его хоть раз предчувствия? разумеется, нет.
Kudos: 1





	тем временем

ночь. 

прекрасное время. тихое, успокаивающее. есть в ней что-то, скрытое под лунным светом, полумраком комнат и причудливыми тенями на полу. свет от свечи освещает хмурое лицо коуши да стол, на котором стоит колода карт. атмосфера загадочная, хотя, возможно, это лишь из-за запаха трав, висящих то тут, то там и мешающих нормально разглядеть что на многочисленных деревянных полках, стоящих по краю. в любом случае картина вырисовывается на диво мистическая. старомодная, драматичная и избитая. самое то. от света лампы такого эффекта не получишь. 

колокольчик тоненько звенит, оповещая о новом покупателе. сугавара отрывает свой взгляд от колоды карт, расположенных перед ним, переводя его на посетителя. савамура. ну конечно. ни у кого другого нет такого уровня доверия, чтобы бесцеремонно вваливаться в магазинчик сугавары после одиннадцати часов. 

\- привет. 

\- привет, - коуши улыбается, но тонко, почти не видно не сравнить с его обычно широкой и нежной улыбкой. 

на мгновение он раздумывает о цели прибытии его старого друга, но решает оставить попытки угадать. через какое-то время дайчи сам все озвучит. конкретно сейчас же незваный гость замечает ленивые движения пальцев коуши, перемешивающие колоду, и решает дать тому время закончить расклад, садясь на рядом стоящее кресло, предназначенное для гостей. 

в последние дни сугавару что-то грузит. 

это непонятное “что-то” сидит внутри него крепким осознанием, что что-то надвигается. он не уверен, коснется ли это непосредственно него, но на всякий случай решает посмотреть, что скажут ему карты таро. 

он спрашивает у карт, как там странный дуэт куроо и бокуто, недавно отправленный на задание. поговаривают, что ничего страшного. поговаривают, что просто потерялся один участник ассоциации. поговаривают, что вместе с ними туда отправился коноха, который прекрасно держит парочку охотников в узде. поговаривают, что с ними еще отправили дайшо сугуру, с которым сугавара лично не знаком, но наслышан достаточно.

\- все в порядке?

сугавара просто надеется, что да. 

обманывали ли его хоть раз предчувствия? _разумеется, нет._

и, словно насмехаясь над его надеждами, первой картой выпадает тринадцатый аркан - смерть. 

не то чтобы смерть - самая страшная карта в колоде, но приятного она приносит мало. малодушно коуши надеется, что она говорит об изменении характера или прочей какой-нибудь незначительной вещи, и с этими же мыслями он открывает следующую карту, надеясь, что выпадет что-то приятное. 

шестнадцатый аркан. 

башня. 

_ну разумеется._

савамура замечает, как к и так хмурому лицу коуши прибавляется оттенок обеспокоенности. но ничего не спрашивает. пока что. 

следующим выпадает восемнадцатый - луна.

и это ничерта не смешно, если вам интересно мнение коуши. он тасует карты по разному, задает различные вопросы, берет в руки различные колоды, но чертовы луна, смерть и башня неизменно выпадают, подтверждая плохие предчувствия сугавары. 

_часы бьют полночь._


End file.
